iAmAWhat?
by pugswanthugs
Summary: Sam, Carly, and Freddie are all demigods. Kronos is rising again, and they're the ones in the prophecy to stop him. Well, they may need a little help first... TLH never happened, takes place post 3 years after TLO. Thalia's not a Hunter. Some couples
1. The Truth: Carly

**DISCLAIMER (THIS APPLIES TO THE REST OF THE STORY AS WELL) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING COPYRIGHTED WITHING THIS TEXT.**

CARLY SHAY

It seemed like my life was weird enough until I got a knock on our door. I opened it, and before me stood Sam, with a Fat Cake in hand, and a bucket of fried chicken in the other. Typical day for me. Until we went to Groovey Smoothie, that is. As Sam and I ordered our smoothies, T-Bo did something really weird. He growled. And as he growled he started to grow until he was smushed against the roof. "Grrrrrr!" it yelled. It was now either a really small jumbo gorilla, or a really big black lab.

"Sam, uh I think it's time to leave." We turned and ran until Sam stopped and turned back to get her fried chicken and smoothie. "Sam!" she stopped short and came back, "You owe me a bucket of fried chicken." We ran towards the apartment, but then our day just got weirder. Spencer burst out of the ground, riding something that resembled an electric horse, or a science project gone wrong. "Spencer?" I asked, half yelled. He shouted, "Get to the portal, and take these!" he tossed us two things, a dog tag with my mom's name on it; this was the one that Dad had made for her before he was on tour again. Before I saw the other item that Sam had caught, the dog tag shimmered, and the inscription said 'Carly'. I looked at Sam's item. They were two small, yellow discs that almost radiated electricity. Strangely, both Sam and I were drawn to it. "Carlay! Get to the airport! Freddie will meet you there! Look for the chauffeur with the sign that says Delphi Strawberry Farm. Don't forget, I love you, and I always will. Oh, by the way, feed Marvin- ah!" I had the worst day in my life that day.

A stupid dog T-Bo had killed Spencer. I was so mad, that everything turned to red. _Crrrrack!_ I opened my eyes and saw nothing but a black dust, and it smelled like electricity had just hit the lawn by us. I suddenly felt really weak, and I was about to fall over, when Sam urged, "Carls, come on! We have to get to the airport! It's a block away!" I used all my strength to follow Sam to the airport. She half carried me over to the chauffeur with the sign saying, DELPHI STRAWBERRY FARM. Freddie was already there, and he ushered us onto a private jet. Cool, I always wanted a private jet…

I had a better chance to look at the chauffeur guy. He was about six feet, and had a beard. Want to know what the weird thing I noticed as he went to speak to the pilot was? He was a horse dude. "Whoah, you've got a hooves…"

"Carls, don't be wacky. You doing LSD?" Sam must've forgotten about the horse dude, 'cuz she was digging in on a huge bucket of chicken brought by the air attendants. For some reason, they wore really weird outfits, and acted like we were gods that could vaporize them if we wanted to.

Then I remembered Spencer. "Sam! No! Oh, my God, Spencer… He's dead." I got Sam's attention then. She looked at me. To my surprise, instead of me just bursting out in sobs, both of us did.

"Carly, he was like the dad I never had. You're really lucky." We just cried for a while. Then the horse dude came in, and that got Sam's "WTF?" face on. "Whoah, Carly, you were right. He's a horse!"

Horse dude smiled, and sat down. How he did that, I do not know. "Hello, Carly, Sam, Freddie. My name is Chiron. I am very sorry about Spencer, but we have little time to discuss more important matters. Think about history in your school. Remember those myths about the Greek gods, like Apollo, or Zeus, or Poseidon, or Hades?" We nodded. "Well, those are true. Carly, Sam, we have had reason to believe that your godly parentage is that of Lord Zeus," thunder rumbled, "and Freddie's parentage is still unknown. Trust, my boy, we will find it out soon. Now, back to the bad part. I'm afraid that a force still believing in Kronos' rise is out to get you. Either to kill, or persuade you to join their fight. Do not listen to them, for they will only kill you once your purpose is used. But, if you come with us we will give you the proper training in our headquarters for training all demigods, like you, and getting them ready to fight for the gods, not against them. It's called Camp Half Blood. We have a bag packed for each of you. We will have to confirm each of yours godly parentage, soon, though, as Kronos has rerisen."

He continued, "So, first, Samantha…" Sam gave him, 'call me that again, you'll be running with three legs' look. "Sam, when Spencer tossed you the two yellow discs, did you keep them?" "Yeah, why?" Chiron asked,"Can I see them? I merely need to check if that is a weapon of Zeus' forges."

Sam handed over the two discs. Instead of holding them, he grabbed a rubber plate and motioned for her to set them on there. I thought for a minute. Wasn't rubber an insulator? "Ah, yes. This is a sure sign of your father being Zeus." Sam looked happy. "So you're saying my dad wasn't a crack head and wasn't executed for murder?"

"Yes, that was a cover story. Carly, can I see the dog tag? Set it on this again." He studied it and gave it back to me. "Yes, you are another child of Zeus. Due to such sureness you will be housed at the Zeus cabin, as I have a feeling that you will be claimed withing a day or two's of your arrival at Camp."

"Claimed?" I asked, confused. "What?"

"All in time Carly Shay."

Then I wondered how my father was a god when I he was overseas in the Army. "Wait, how is that possible? My dad is in the military." I asked.

"My dear, you are adopted. Spencer is your blood brother, but otherwise, your bloodline to your father is separated. Your mortal father knew you were a demigod, and sent Spencer to camp too. When he left to raise you, he promised he would send you to camp when you were ready. Sensing that the abyss of hell is rising again, we must train and prepare you. After arriving at camp, Thalia will explain everything to you." "Who's Thalia?" I asked,

"You'll see. All in time, my dear, just wait."

It took a minute to sink in. Right now, I was too shaken to even worry about the whole, adopted thing. We were landing. It felt as the higher I went, the stronger I got. So now I felt like crap.

Freddie and Chiron were trying random items to see if they had any effect, but none so far. I guess they'd figure out his dad or mom later. Then I realized something. Sam and I were half-sisters. I turned to her and said excitedly,

"Sam, we're half sisters!" we both smiled. Chiron put in, "You'll have one more, Thalia. She's nice though. Don't worry."

After landing, we left the plane and were led to a car. After a long drive, we finally ended up at this, Camp Half Blood.

**Wow, this is gonna be soooo much fun to write. Enjoy!**

**~pugswanthugs~**


	2. The Armory: Sam

"Carly, look at this place!" I was amazed by our cabin, Cabin No. 1. It was all marble, and the doors were translucent and had an image of a lightning bolt on each side. Inside was a beautiful mosaic ceiling and a large statue of my… father. It would take a while to get used to that. Oh well. Then, my newly discovered half sister Thalia said,

"Nice, huh?"

"Yeah." Carly and I said in unison.

We were about to go in, but Chiron, the horse dude, came up to us and handed us papers. With my dyslexia it was hard to read, but I managed to figure out it said, "SCHEDULE FOR: Zeus' Cabin". I turned to him and asked, "What now? We have to work?" Chiron laughed, and said, "Yes, Saman- Sam. It's all part of your training. Relax; you'll be with the rest of your cabin, and most of the work's fun." And he trotted off. After we were situated, we were supposed to go to class. I tried to read it, but I couldn't figure all the words out.

Both Fredward, Carly, and I had dyslexia, and all of had it pretty bad. I was the worst, though. I asked if there was another schedule in big print or something, and Thalia laughed and handed me another copy. It was easier to read, but it was in another language. Greek? Possibly. Oh well, anyways we had Arts and Crafts with the Hepatitis- no, Hephaestus cabin.

"What's arts and crafts doing in a camp full of teenagers? Are we making fruit loop necklaces or something?" Thalia laughed again. "No, you'll see." As we approached the class, I realized that we were not making fruit loop necklaces. We were making swords. Yay, I couldn't wait to use one on Fredward. "Welcome to Arts and Crafts. I'm Leo." "Hi," We all greeted the forge dude. "So, today we'll start things with a simple sword." He picked up a polished bronze sword and showed it to us. "Before I forget, this," he picked up a chunk of bronze that probably made the sword, "is celestial bronze. It can kill anything with even a drop of magic blood in their veins. But mortals? No way. Passes through them like they're holograms. So be careful. Rule Number One of Camp Half-Blood. Don't maim your friends."

We spent the next two hours making the pointy part, or tip as Leo called it, and the body of the sword. Mine had come out okay, but Carls, jeez. It was a lumpy bit of metal with a pointy side. Thalia's was much nicer than ours, but hey she'd had practice. Leo said he's make the hilts for us, as we had just learned what Greek Fire was. I couldn't' wait to get my hands on it and bomb the Hermes cabin, where Fredward stayed. "Nice job guys. Next we have," Thalia looked at her schedule, "oh, sorry. Let's turn back. Chiron said we had to have double Arts and Crafts cuz you guys needed armor." We headed back to the armory, and Leo asked, "Back again? Oh yeah. Chiron wanted me to help you make some armor. Let's see here…" he studied me. "You'll do good in combat armor."

In an hour I had a set of armor, which trust me, wasn't as comfortable as it looked. It was celestial bronze again. It was pretty nice though, I guess. It had a lot of inscriptions on it. Some said Sam, some were Greek words. When Leo was helping Carls make her armor, I turned to Thalia and pulled out those light disc thingies.

"Hey what are these, Thalia?" she looked at them for a second and said, "Those are chakrams. You throw them after you summon them, and the cool part is they're electric, so anybody that is in contact with them will be electrocuted. Better than Aegis, that's for sure." She motioned to her evil wristwatch. To scare us, she brought it out and it scared the bajeebeez out of me and Carly. "Oh, and if you bring them together and summon them they become a sword and shield. I think they're impossible to lose, just like Aegis. Or Carly's dog tag." Carly's dogtag was actually a summonable sword. It was handy but I doubted anything could be cooler than an electric circle you chuck at people that also became a sword and shield.

Leo and Carly came back to us. Carly showed us her armor. It seemed to go with me being lightning, Thalia being rain, and Carly the cloud. Carly explained to us that she had Defensive Armor, which must've been the opposite of mine, as it was more for defense, as it was heavier and thicker. "Wait here, I just have to finish the hinges for your guy's helmets." Leo said, and walked away towards the back of the forges. A moment later he came back with two beautiful helmets. The one I got was melded with an electric current, so it made my fingers all tingly, and was fastened with little lightning bolts. Carly's was similar to mine, but it was fastened with little storm clouds. "And don't forget, if you touch the small button on the side of your right wrist piece, your armor compacts into a lightning bolt medallion."

I asked, "You really like to keep things god-coded, don't you?" "Yeah, makes it easier when you sort them through tonight."

I turned to Thalia, and asked, "Tonight?" she smiled saying, "You'll see." And Leo handed us the swords he had touched up. They looked all right now, I guess. Carly sheepishly took hers, and thanked him, as did I minus the embarrassment, cuz mine wasn't a lump of metal before Leo had finished the hilt.

The classes were over, as Thalia had said, and she told us about the night's events. "Tonight is capture the flag. It's where all the cabins split up and go against each other in two teams, and have to capture the opponent's flag. It's not easy, and it takes teamwork. We're allied with the Athena, Hades, Apollo, and Poseidon Cabin. Our color is blue. And by the way, I've got some Greek fire stashed in the extra closets, but save them for tonight. They're really handy when setting a perimeter. And by the way, start thinking of names for your weapons. Names are very powerful, and it makes weapons even more dangerous. Whic is good."

She continued, "It's free time now, so I'll take you back to the cabin to freshen up, then it's a meeting with the other allies to discuss our strategy. I've got a meeting with the other senior counselors and Chiron, so I'll be back in twenty minutes. Don't break anything. And I ate your last Fat Cake." I was almost mad enough to fry her. Carly laughed, and said, "Don't worry, I always have a few stashed in case this were to happen." Then we headed to our cabin to freshen up.

**Shoot me a review! Maybe I'll even include a fan... we shall see.**

**~pugswanthugs~**


	3. The Armory: Freddie

FREDDIE

The Hermes' cabin was an old rickety cabin that you'd expect in the middle of the forests of Yakima, but… it felt homie I guess. After I'd unpacked I asked the head counselor, Connor, or was it Travis? I couldn't even tell they were so identical. Oh well, I asked one of them what we did now when Chiron trotted up and handed me a schedule. I had dyslexia, but it was in some kind of language that I could read. Strange. It was a list of classes we'd have throughout the week. Now we had to go to Arts and Crafts.

As we headed towards the… forges… I saw Sam, Carly, and another goth girl leaving. I waved but they didn't seem to notice me. At the forges, I made a sword and armor. The sword was well balanced but it wasn't very well decorated. It had a simple hilt and a basic body and point. I knew I could've done better, but oh well, if it's well balanced it didn't matter... for now. As I watched Leo, the instructor for arts and craft, finish my armor I had the weirdest thought. Carly and Sam had items, which Chiron said Spencer had given them before T-Bo killed him. But why hadn't my mom given me anything before… the incident?

Chiron said he didn't know my godly heritage, so could that be it? Would I have to wait before I got a signature weapon/thingy? Maybe. I let it go as I saw my armor. It was a bronze- celestial bronze as Leo had told me- and pretty nice. It had the inscription, 'Freddie, son of _.'. I realized it wasn't finished. Oh, right. I didn't know my parent. Before we left, Leo reminded me that the button on the side of the wrist piece made it compact into a watch.

I thought that Leo and I looked alike, but maybe that's just a trick of the light. We both had that fair skin and black hair. Plus, [don't tell Sam this, she'll never let me go about it] we were both kind of… different. We had those weird looks to us. Hmm. That got me thinking when Connor, or was it Travis, nudged me in the arm to hurry up.

Next we had free time. Connor- erm Travis, [I'd found a way to recognize them. Travis always wore a 'WATCH YOUR POCKETS' wristband] told me what would go on tonight. "We're doing this thing called Capture the Flag. It's where the cabins get into two teams and try to steal the flag from each other. When the first team captures the flag, the game is over. By the way, we've got a deal set up with Ares, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Aphrodite. Plus we've got a few… surprises locked up in the extra closets."

"Wait, what does the winner get?"

"Extra shower time, cutting chores, that stuff."

"Plus gloating rights." Connor put in.

"Right. So are we going to have any strategization?" I asked,

"Yeah! Get the flag!" Connor said, and he and Travis laughed and slapped hands. "Oh, hey Chris, where you been?"

A boy a little older than me materialized to Connor's right, and said, "Chiron wanted to ask me to tell you that they're having a senior cabin member's meeting."

"Oh, Trav we gotta go. We'll see you later Freddie. Dinner's at five. You too, Chris. And don't set anything on fire. Without telling me." Connor said, with Travis piping up, "Or me either." Then they started arguing.

"No, birdbrain, me!"

"Shut up, you're the one who got to set the Ares cabin on fire last time!"

"So?"

"So it's my turn!"

And that was my first day at camp. At least until Dinner and Capture the Flag. Finally, I went back to the cabin to freshen up and rest before the match.

**Yeah I know, it's short. I didn't feel I needed to put in so much detail as Sam and Carly because you already knew what everything and everyone looked like. I'm still thinking for Freddie's parent. The poll is now closed for all voters and the descision has been made. If you know what I'm talking about, then you know. If you don't, then what I just said doesn't apply to you.**

**Enjoy!**

**~pugswanthugs~**


	4. Strategy Meeting: Sam

SAM

Carly and I were resting up before dinner when Thalia returned from the big senior counselors meeting.

"Hi guys." She greeted us,

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Ready to go the strategy meeting?"

"Sure." Carls and I said in unison.

We walked down to a big pile of rocks that was called, 'Zeus' Fist'. Thalia turned to us.

"Okay, Sam, you're going to be in charge of offensive movements on the far left flank."

Strangely, I knew what she meant, about flanks, and offensive movements.

"Carly, you're going to have guard duty with a few Apollo kids a quarter mile east of the flag. When you see someone, you don't want to attack them; Motion to the archers to knock them out with knock-out gas poisoned arrows. We want to keep this quiet. After that the cleanup crew will move them out of sight and into jail. Now that you know your positions, you're going to split up into your teams and scope out the area. Carly, over there in the yellow hoodie is Chase. He's the head of your team."

Thalia looked at me. "Sam, you're heading a team. Over there," She pointed to an Italian kid and an American looking kid. One had clearly startlingly green eyes. "Is your team. They'll run through your routes with you, just like a real capture the flag game." She turned to the crowd of campers that was our team. "Everyone on defense takes their positions at a fake base. Offensive teams have to get the flag. This is just practice; Still try just as hard." She walked away.

I went over to my team. "Hi, guys. I'm Sam." They smiled.

"Daughter of…?" the Italian kid asked,

"Zeus."

"Cool. I'm Nico, son of Hades."

"Nice to meet you, Nico. Who are you?" I asked the kid with the green eyes.

"I'm Percy, son of Poseidon." Guess we were kids of the 'Big Three' as Thalia had called it earlier today at Archery.

My team explained the route to the flag. When Thalia blew a whistle, it symbolified the Conch horn Chiron would blow at the start of the round. I took out the medallion and summoned my chakrams and armor. Percy and Nico looked surprised.

"Wow. Those are very powerful weapons, Sam. I think those are from Zeus' master forges! Lord Zeus must really like you." Thunder rumbled as if to agree with him.

"C'mon Percy, Nico. We're going flag hunting."

We moved through the brush silently for the next hour. I finally spotted our target. Sadly it was guarded by two other campers. I had a sudden feeling that there were probably more hiding in the trees.

I turned to Percy. "Think you could get us a distraction?"

He smiled, "Yeah. You'll have a small window of time before someone notices the flag's absence. Run as fast as you can towards the border. Use your chakrams as a sword this time. And it may be a good idea to kick up the electrodes in that armor."

I nodded. I willed the armor to be flooded with an electric current, which gave me a buzz.

Percy ran out towards the flag and then was attacked by pretty much all the campers on guard duty. I summoned my chakrams to become sword and shield. I sprinted forward when the guards weren't looking, grabbed the flag, and ran for it. Nico ran a few feet behind me, keeping eye out for all guards alerted after the flag was stolen. I kept running until a big scary looking girl approached me.

"Hey punk, gimme the flag or your brains will be mush by the time I'm done with 'em."

I turned to Nico to see that he had been captured by a guard that must've alerted this loser.

"No, thanks." I said, and I brought back my chakrams. Her eyes widened, and she tried to run, but I caught her in the back of her armor and sent her flying forwards about twenty feet. I looked at the other guard and showed him my other chakram. "Want one in the face, too, sucker?" He backed away. "Oh, uh… no." He let Nico go and we ran past the borderline Thalia had shown me. Thalia materialized out of thin air, which scared me as much as her weird shield Aegis did. She blew her whistle again, and campers started coming out of the brush.

The scary girl came out smiling and took off her mask. It was that Athena girl, Annabeth. "Good job, Sam. I was just preparing you for the Ares girl Clarisse. She's like what I imitated but even nastier. I think you got a handle on it."

Thalia continued, "Good job everyone. Overall, defense keep an eye out for a sneak like Sam pulled. Only a few of you need to take care of any intruders eyeing the flag. Big Three Team and Alpha's just keep your heads low. Ground army, your job is to keep the Special Operations unit off the defense's tail. Your job is to engage as much as possible and attract attention. Other than that the plan went nicely. Huddle and then meeting dismissed. By the way, eat a nice hearty dinner. I've got a feeling this Capture the Flag may take a while." We had a final huddle and then Thalia dismissed the meeting.

"Good job, Sam. You too Carly. Let's go to dinner."


	5. Strategy Meeting: Carly

CARLY

In less than a half an hour Thalia had returned. "Hey guys."

"Hi." I said, "Hey," Sam said, eating a Fat Cake that I had supplied her with.

"Ready to go to the Strategy Meeting?" Sam and I said "Sure" at the same time.

After going to this pile of rocks called Zeus fist Thalia told us,

"Carly, you're going to have guard duty with a few Apollo kids a quarter mile east of the flag. When you see someone, you don't want to attack them; Motion to the archers to knock them out with knock-out gas poisoned arrows. We want to keep this quiet. After that the cleanup crew will move them out of sight and into jail. Now that you know your positions, you're going to split up into your teams and scope out the area. Carly, over there in the yellow hoodie is Chase. He's the head of your team."

I walked over to Chase and greeted him. "Hi, Chase. I'm Carly."

"Daughter of?"

"Oh, uh Zeus."

"Cool. I'm Chase, as you know, and this is Michael and Jake. We're Apollo's kids." He motioned to two other people by him. "We're going to be stationed in the trees. When you see someone coming you signal to me or Michael or Jake. We'll hit 'em with a knock-out arrow and then you'll throw this," he pointed to a small device with a little flashing light, "by the target. It's a transmitter for the cleanup crew to take them to jail. Well, shall we?" he asked.

"We shall."

We hiked to a large clump of trees.

"And how will we climb this, Chase?" I asked,

"Watch and learn, Carly." He said, smiling. He shot an arrow to the top of the tree. The arrow's string materialized into something; Steel? He grappled up to the top branch. His brothers did the same. He looked at me. "Well, come on up Carly."

After a moment I was up in the top trees. I heard a whistle. Chase said almost silently, "Game's on. Don't make a word. Tap us and point." He said to me.

Forever later I saw a kid running towards the direction of the flag. I tapped Jake and pointed towards him. _Whoosh!_ It hit him in the shoulder and he crumpled. I tossed a transmitter the kid's way. A moment later two kids had come and picked him up. They carried him off to the place called jail. This happened about twenty other times before the whistle blew.

"Good job, guys. Let's head back." We hiked back to Zeus' fist. I was so proud when I saw who had gotten the flag. Sam! My half-sister. "Good job, Sam!" Thalia went over key points to remember for the match. "Good job everyone. Overall, defense keep an eye out for a sneak like Sam pulled. Only a few of you need to take care of any intruders eyeing the flag. Big Three Team and Alpha's just keep your heads low. Ground army, your job is to keep the Special Operations unit off the defense's tail. Your job is to engage as much as possible and attract attention. Other than that the plan went nicely. Huddle and then meeting dismissed. By the way, eat a nice hearty dinner. I've got a feeling this Capture the Flag may take a while." We had a final huddle and then Thalia dismissed the meeting.

"Good job, Sam. You too Carly. Let's go to dinner."

**Hi! I'm sorry I would've updated sooner but the Document Uploader was down. The decision has been made! I will have pairings, but they won't be Seddie or Ceddie or anything like that. Only Percabeth will be an official pairing from the book. I'm making up couples. Next chapter auditions for the fan inclusion will commence. **

**~pugswanthugs~**


	6. Pranks: Freddie

FREDDIE

After I relaxed for a while the Stoll brothers came back.

"Hey guys, let's go blow something up!"

Chris was already out the door. I hesitated,

"C'mon! It's fun Freddie. Have a laugh, would ya? We're just messing with the Aphrodite cabin! It's gonna be epic!"

I gave into the temptation of joining them.

"All right, guys. Here's the plan. We're gonna spray paint a mango gold, and set it in the Aphrodite cabin and leave a note that says it's 'For the Hottest'. Dude it's gonna be hilarious!"

So ten minutes later we dropped the note and the mango off and hid in the bushes. In almost seconds the first shoe flew out the window. Then there came the screams, and the fake hair extensions, and the perfume bottles, clothes [eww] and not to mention the jewelry. We laughed our butts off. Until they realized it was a prank.

"Go, go go!" Connor whispered. We ran back to the cabin and entered through the window right as the door opened.

"STOLL!" Silena, the Aphrodite girl boomed. "You and your little friends are gonna pay!" and stormed out.

"I think whatever's coming is going to be worth it." Chris said, thoughtfully. "It's not like they're smart enough to make up some elaborate plan to get us back. They'll probably just use the permanent makeup… oh, that would be bad."

"Yeah, Chris." Connor said,

After that we did something even better than the mango prank. Ha! We made the Apollo cabin explode! We taped Greek Fire to the roof and then, KABOOM! Ha! The roof was in flames, and then Apollo kids were running back and forth, screaming haikus. It was hilarious! Until Chiron caught us. He said he'd let us off because he felt like being nice that day, so we stopped pranking for the day.

"Hey, it's dinnertime. Then we can go kick some…" Travis faltered when Connor gave him a glare because Chiron was nearby, "Butt at Capture the Flag."

"Yeah!" we all said, hi fiving each other.

Then we headed off to dinner.

**Sooo how was it? Shoot me a review! So anyways, here is the structure for the application for sending in for the fan inclusion.**

**Full Name:**

**Cabin:**

**What you look like [hair color, eyes color, height, etc.]:**

**Academic Achievements:**

**Quest Achievements:**

**Favorite Class:**

**Interests outside camp:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Reason why you want to be included in the story:**

**Biggest Dream:**

**Greatest Fear:**

**Arch Enemy [Can be god, goddess, or mortal]:**

**Note: If you win then you will be in one of my chapters. This does not mean you will be in my next chapter; I may have to wait, so subscribe to know. The winner[s] are handpicked by pugswanthugs. There may be more than one winner. It depends on if the applications are any good.**

**~pugswanthugs~**


	7. Horses: Carly

[Carly]

Sam, Thalia, and I were on our way to archery when the conch horn blew. We headed to the Big House to see what was going on.

Chiron appeared and called us.

"What's up Chiron?" Thalia asked,

"New campers Rosella and Maria Jones are twins and have just arrived to camp. I would like you to help them get settled in."

She shrugged and we walked towards the two kids in front of us. Strangely they both had greenish/silvery eyes and each had a silver armband.

"Hey. What's yours names?" Thalia asked,

"I'm Rosella."

"I'm Lora."

"Okay. I'm Thalia, this is Carly, and this is Sam." She said pointing to us.

"Okay. What's this place?" Rosella asked.

"This is Camp Half Blood. When you're in school did you ever learn about Greek history? Like the gods?"

They both nodded.

"It's all true." Oddly they didn't freak out like Sam or Freddie or I did.

"Okay. So… what now?" Lora asked.

"Now you get claimed."

"Claimed?" Both of them asked,

"It's where your godly parent confirms that you're his or her child."

Just then shimmering images appeared above both of the children's heads. There was a moon and a bow and arrow.

"Wha- Chiron!" Thalia exclaimed. Chiron trotted over and had a look of shock on his face.

"You're twins of Artemis." He choked out.

"Wait, didn't Artemis vow to stay single!" Sam asked,

"Yes, but she had the choice to break the vow anytime."

Lora looked confused, "What?"

"Your mother is Artemis, goddess of the moon and the Hunt." He said.

Afterwards Chiron dismissed us because he had to go way into depth with Olympus. We went back to archery.

After archery we had Arts and Crafts again. Leo had us forge shields. Mine was a lot better than last time's turnout, but still it was a bit lumpy. I decided to put 'Carly' in Greek, which was K-A-P-[lambda]-[iota]. Sam made a pointier shield that had FATCAKE in English written across the front. Typical Sam. Thalia had made a regular round shield and covered it in cowhide that Leo had supplied her with.

Afterwards we headed off to the pegasi stables for and saddled up. I had chosen a pure white horse which I named Cerus, which meant 'fit' in Greek, but I had nicknamed it Dory. I don't know why but I just knew to nickname it Dory. Sam had chosen another white one and named hers Alcippe which meant 'mighty mare' in Greek. Of course she had nicknamed it Mama Fatcake. Thalia's horse, Dinos [which meant 'the marvel' in Greek] was already saddled, but we had to choose ours.

I got a black one which I carved a lightning bolt into the sides with my sword, and Sam got an electric blue one. With that we took off.

After an hour or two Sam decided to be impulsive. "Hey, Thalia, wanna wrestle?" Thalia answered, "Uh, on horses five hundred feet in the air?"

"Sure!"

"Okay…." She said, uncertain. With that Sam tackled her, but Thalia was faster. She pushed Sam off her horse and she went hurtling towards the ground.

**Sorry, it's kind of short again but hey I wanted to update. Note to daisy54154 and serena321 I thought since both of your OC's were so near identical that I would make them twins. Sorry, but it just fit the story. Logan Henderson Is Mine, you're next. You too azngirl714. **

**PS to all fans I deleted the old Chapter 7 because it was late and I was tired and being dumb and posted it without thinking about how I would incorporate that, so sorry. All reviewers are awesome! **

**Here's the new form for an OC because the last one was too vague. Put an asterisk [*] if you have no answer for the optional questions. Two asterisks [**] if you don't care and I can choose. Sorry it's long but… it's gonna be better than the last form.**

**First Name:**

**Middle Name (optional):**

**Last Name:**

**Nickname(s) (if any):**

**Gender:**

**Age (once again, nine to seventeen):**

**Godly Parent (major or minor):**

**Mortal Parent (please put their name, but they can be deceased):**

**Mortal Siblings (if any):**

**APPEARANCE**

**Hair Color/Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Height:**

**Weight: **

**Scars/Piercings/Tattoos/Birthmarks (birthmarks aren't required):**

**Build (skinny, fat, lithe, average, etc.):**

**Weak, Average, Strong (physically):**

**CLOTHING**

**At Camp:**

**At Home (only if they live outside of camp):**

**Favorite Outfit:**

**Jewelry (optional):**

**PERSONALITY**

**Personality (in general):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**OTHER**

**Weapon(s) (two max, unless there's two that go together like double swords):**

**Weapon Name(s) (optional):**

**What it Turns Into for Disguise (optional):**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears (optional):**

**Smart, Average, Dumb preferred, but optional):**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Hobbies (optional):**

**Godly Powers:**

**Best Friend (they can be a creature (such as a satyr, tree nymph, etc.) or demigod, etc.) please describe as another character. If you don't want to, tell me some things about them in a PM and I'll do the rest for you.)**

**Worst Enemy (preferred, but optional) (use ones you made-up, or use one of the existing characters):**

**Romance (y/n)**

**If Yes, Explain the Kind of Person (or do as I mentioned above in "best friend"):**

**History:**

**Year Rounder or Summer Only:**

**If Summer Camper, Where Do They Live When Not At Camp:**

**Can Your Character Die (y/n):**

**How They Got to Camp (if already said in "History", not required):**

**Who Brought Them There (if already said in "How They Got to Camp" or "History", not required, just put three asterisks [***]):**

**Just Arriving or Already At Camp:**

**If Already At Camp, How Many Years Have They Been There:**

**Favorite Activity(s) (at camp or away from camp):**

**Favorite Color(s) (optional) (three max):**

**Top Three Songs on Their iPod:**

**Anything I Missed:**

**Favorite Class at Camp:**


	8. Pneumonia Sucks

**Ohhhkayy... I have bad news- I've got bronchitis and pneumonia... so I won't be updating for a while. I currently feel like **** and have a migraine, but you readers are important to me, so I had to let you know I can't write for a while. I will miss you! And if you have any ideas, suggestions, OC submissions (If this isn't an OC story, then ignore that last part, I'm writing one A/N for all of my stories) or other notes, feel free to review or Private Message. I'm really sorry to be sick, guys, but I hope to see you soon.**

**~pugswanthugs**


End file.
